Bloodlust
Introduction Bloodlust is a quirk that's in Our Hero Academia. Its user is Issho Hantei. Abilities Bloodlust allows Issho to automatically absorb blood through his skin. Upon absorbing blood, he will become stronger. Absorbing one pint of blood will increase his strength tenfold, and it will grant him a host of abilities similar to a vampire's. First of all, he gains super speed and the ability to climb walls. Secondly, he can regenerate at alarming speeds, but he still loses his own blood while doing so. Unlike other blood-related quirks, this quirk's abilities don't vary depending on the blood type. Animal blood has no effect on him, and he must consume human blood. He can catch bloodborne illnesses through the blood he consumes. Issho can consume far more than one pint before reaching his limit, but his dignity and personality holds back the power of this quirk and stops him from consuming more. According to him, after absorbing a few gallons, he loses all thought and becomes a mindless killing machine with the ability to travel so quickly that it's closer to teleportation than speed and regeneration that occurs so quickly that he might as well be immune, but his weakness to light increases as the amount of blood he absorbs increases. At his limit of absorption, he can be tranquilized by the light on a cloudy day, and he can only be in this form at night. It is absolutely necessary for him to consume at least a few drops of blood per a day, or he will enter a crazed frenzy and attempt to get force blood from anyone nearby. This frenzy lasts for a few hours, and he will die after it ends. Also, when in his vampire form (one pint), he can be weakened by intense light and completely tranquilized by concentrated ultraviolet rays (he is unaffected by the sun except for a very sunny day). This makes him inherently weak to light-based quirks. Furthermore, he is not completely invincible in his vampire form. If he is stabbed in the heart or lungs, then he will die. Finally, the more blood he consumes, the less time he can maintain his vampire form. In Pint Form, he can last for about an hour while in Gallon form, he can last for only a few minutes. Moves Rather than attacks, he has different forms based off how much he consumes. Pint Form - This is Issho's go-to form as he must only absorb a pint of blood. It grants the abilities mentioned above but in relatively small amounts. He can still climb walls and move at fast speeds, and he is only affected by intense light. Gallon Form - Issho entered this form by accident when unconsciously absorbing a gallon of blood in a fight. He loses the ability to distinguish friends and foes, but he still holds back against friends. All of the effects in Pint Form are amplified significantly. He is affected by the sun, but he can still use this form on a cloudy day. Category:Emitter Quirks Category:Quirks Category:PSQuasar